Switzerland
by 7HockeyStarVampireObsessed7
Summary: A rewrite of chapter 6 in eclipse. different emotions and reactions. Disclaimer: i do not own any of the characters, the setting, the plot, or the idea. that is all from stephenie meyer. i only changed the emotions and reactions, and a little conversati


**Hey! Well this is my first fan fiction, so whoever reviews this, i would appreciate if you would not be to mean.**

**Anyway, this is a scene that i rewrote from i think chapter 6 of eclipse by stephenie meyer, because i thought the emotions and stuff should have been different.**

**Switzerland**

I opened the door, and then backed into the room so I wouldn't need to see his face right away. I closed the door quietly, then shaking slightly, I took a deep breath and turned around. I was too worried about his reaction to speak. He did not say anything so we just stared at each other for a long moment.

Still shaking slightly I slid to the floor and wrapped my arms around my legs. I just stared at him, waiting for him to break the silence, with worried eyes.

He raised his eyebrows at my expression, and he appraised me carefully. He tilted his head, listening to my reaction. He was still, too still, and he was not breathing. I waited for him to control his temper. He closed his eyes and pinched his nose between his thumb and forefinger. He stood like that for a very long time before dropping his hand and opening his eyes again.

"Are you hurt?" He asked his voice a little to even.

I ignored his question and asked, "How mad are you?"

"Is that why you're heart is beating faster than usual? Is that why you are so worried? Because you are worried about my reaction?" He asked me incredulously. I ignored his question, and stayed silent. I wanted to make sure he was still in control of his temper.

"Bella, do you know how close I came to crossing the line today? To how close I came to coming after you and breaking the treaty?"

I gasped, and my eyes blurred a little. "You can't. They would love a chance for a fight!" I was shaking with anger and fright. Tears of anger and fright in my eyes clouded my sight of him.

"Maybe they are not the only ones who would like a fight," he said, his voice hard.

My throat was suddenly blocked so I could not breathe, or object to his statement. The tears suddenly overflowed from my eyes. He knew that I would not go along with his no werewolf policy. I should be the one angry at him for being mad at me, and skipping his hunting trip just so he could wait for me to cross back over the line. He was by my side in an instant. The next thing I felt was the air slapping my face, then I was on my bed with him sitting next to me. He had one arm around my shoulders holding me tightly to his side, while his other hand was wiping the tears from my cheeks with his fingertips.

I took a few shaky deep breaths. "You know that's not true," my voice was tremulous, "and you know I needed to see Jacob." I tried to inhale steadily, but my breathing was still vacillating. Tears still flowed down my cheeks, and he gave up trying to wipe them away. He just put his other arm around me and pulled me against his chest hugging me tightly. I tried to slow my breathing.

"You should be hunting. You should have known I would be safe. Alice will be able to tell you what she sees if you would just call her."

"Alice called me, actually. Did you forget that she can't see the werewolves? And if you have plans to be with them, then she can't see you," he paused listening to my reaction, my face paled and heart stopped, "Therefore I did not know if you were safe. I came back when Alice saw your future abruptly disappear. You may trust Jacob, but I don't. I am not going to let put your life in the paws of werewolves. You are too important to me for me to let you risk your life like that. It is too dangerous for you to be there without protection, and by protection, I mean me or Alice, or any member of my family."

My tears stopped at the last part of his speech. Suddenly I was furious. "You may not trust Jacob, but as you already said, I _do_. I know he would do nothing to hurt me. I do not need your protection around him. He is just as capable as protecting me as you are."

"From threats around you, but he is not able to protect you from himself if he loses control. I am not letting you put yourself at risk."

"There is no risk."

"Werewolves constitute a risk."

"I disagree."

"You don't have to agree. I am done discussing this Bella."

"Me, too. But you still shouldn't have come back. Now you will have to go away again." I frowned.

"I can wait."

"That's stupid. You shouldn't have come back. I trust Jacob. Why isn't that good enough for you?"

"I trust you one hundred percent. But, Bella, you are not exactly the best judge of character."

"Does that mean I shouldn't trust you?" I asked him.

"You know what I mean."

I scowled, and then felt the heat rush to my face at my next thought. Edward was still holding me, and felt the sudden warmth in my skin. "What are you thinking?" He asked his voice even, but I could hear the surprise behind his question.

"You're not, well I mean, you know better than to be jealous right?"

"Do I?"

"Be serious, please."

"Easy. There is nothing remotely funny about this."

"Is this really just about my safety? This isn't just some werewolves-and-vampires-are-mortal-enemies-and-that's-the-way-it-has-to-be prejudice thing?"

I felt his body stiffen.

"This is only about your safety," he growled.

I looked up at his face. His eyes were impossible to doubt. "Okay, I believe that," I sighed, "but you need to know that when it comes to all of this werewolf-vampire business, I am Switzerland. I am neutral. I will take no sides."

He stared at me. "Switzerland," I reminded him for emphasis. He stared at me a moment longer then tightened his grip on me, hugged me closer against his chest. He kissed the top of my head, then craned his neck away, wrinkling his nose.

"What now?"

"Well... don't be offended or anything, but you smell like a dog."

Then he grinned crookedly, and I knew the fight was over. For now at least.

**

* * *

**

**Yeah, well that was my first fan fic, and i might be sounding a little dorky, but i do not know what to write. i would really appreciate reviews. Thanks!**

* * *


End file.
